Smooth Move, Bro
by Leche82
Summary: Ishikirimaru, a badass oodachi. Shishiou, a badass tachi. IShiou [ISHIkirimaru-shishiOU] or that's what Ishikirimaru wants. A collection of drabble mainly fluff and just fluff, since there's not enough Ishi and Shishiou why not I make one?
1. Smooth Move, Ishi-nii

Notes : A collection of drabble, since there's not enough Ishi and Shishio why not I make one?  
I'm suck at summary and beware english is not my main language and _it's not beta-ed_ so I'm sorry if there's any mistake *wave wave*

and beware of OOC-I try not to OOC tho *sobs*

Enjoy IshiO /o/

.

.

.

.Smooth Move, Ishi-nii.

By : Leche82

.

.

.

It's usual to have a wound after some expedition, little bit of scratch here and there. That's what Shishio have and that's the reason he need to visit citadel's infirmary. The lion's guy move fast, knocking the wall made of wood and call the sword that usually in charge there.

Ishikirimaru.

"...aaaaannddd I told you Ishi-nii it's just a scraattttcchh! Aizen said it's not manly if you, a man, doesn't have any scratch in your body!"

And he stopped the act upon hearing some voice inside the infirmary.

"A boy, you're not yet a man that's why I asked you to be more careful okay Ima? Besides, aruji will be sad if he see you have a medium or even light injuries."

Then he hears a whine.

"You do want to join a battle in new map instead going for another expedition, right?"

"Awww alright alright Ishi-nii I'll be more careful next time, ok I promise~?"

Shishio see how Ishikirimaru pats Imanotsurugi's head gently while smiling, before the tantou's hurrying his step outside and yelling.

"Iwaaaaa I'm done let's plaaaayyy~"

"Woah hey Imano-chan, you done? "

"Oh hay Shishio-san, yeah I'm done! Do you see Iwatooshi? "

He nod and pointing the horse shack, where's the naginata currently doing his chores. Imanotsurugi then bow and leave as fast as he can. After couples of second, Shishio can hear a voice calling his name.

"Shishio-kun? Do you have some injury too?"

He looks back and see Ishikirimaru leans against the wall. Commenting about how Imanotsurugi need to slow down sometimes, Shishio gave him a chuckle. Saying that mostly the tantou's like a energy balls so it's their nature to act like that.

"A light injury I assume?"

"Yeah, the raid expedition."

"Do come inside Shishio-kun, I'll purify it. "

He gently lead Shishio inside, seeing how his scratch goes and fix it. While Shishio eyeing how Ishikirimaru bind him with gauze, he tried to talk but end up bite back his words. Fortunately, Ishikirimaru catch his act.

"Is it hurt? "

"Oh no.. It's not hurt. I'm fine~ this lion's strong Ishikirimaru-san~"

"Something else then, do you want to talk about it?"

The gentle tone and light smile unable to make Shishio keep his silent much longer.

"Uh it's embarrassing actually I can't believe I think of it like this.. "

"Do tell, I won't laugh if that's what you afraid of."

He give out another reassuring smile, amused that the usual loud Shishio can have a moment like this. Wavering.

"It's.. It's nice to uhhh.." a tiny gulp. "To umm.. Have a 'brother'," and another shy gulp. "I mean like family uhh.. The Sanjo clan, and then there's Awataguchi, Samonji, Rai, and I don't have a clan it's feels lonel-"

And Shishio let out a nervous laugh. Quite loud. He blush a bit, not eyeing Ishikirimaru again like before. The oodachi awed hearing that, he finished healing the tachi's wound with usual haraitamae kiyometamae.

"Shishio-kun.. We're all a family, in this citadel," he begin. "Sure some of us have our 'clan name' but promise me you won't tell the other? "

Shishio give him a confused nod.

"I might be a Sanjo, but if you look closely I'm different from my brother" he let out a sigh. "Iwatooshi and Imanotsurugi, Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru, they're glowing unlike me, feels more like a siblings, I look more like their father or outsider don't you think? "

He tilt his head, giving Shishio a small wink.

"...uhh no.. I mean no! Ishikirimaru-san also glow you know, you're a badass oodachi and clearly badass like other Sanjo clan-"

"I can say the same to you Shishio-kun," he gently cut Shishio's rambling. "You also badass, maybe shorter in height than other tachi, but you're strong. A strong one even without a clan,"

Shishio blush.

"Assuming I don't quite looks like other sanjo, don't that make us a badass lone sword?"

"Well.. Well.. I guess you can say that-"

"You're badass, strong, handsome yet cute, everyone love you, you're also a rare tachi, petal 3, aruji adores you-"

"Woah woah Ishikirimaru-san that's quite enough!"

Embarrassed, Shishio quickly cover Ishikirimaru's mouth with his hands. He blush more than before.

"It's embarrassing hearing you say it like that, ahahahahaha."

The oodachi pull down Shishio's hand, he chuckle.

"You know Shishio-kun, I don't mind being your 'brothers' if that's what you want.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mikazuki.. Ima-chan.. What are two you doing there? "

"Oh shuush, pipe down Kogi-nii.. "

"Are you two peeping inside infirma-"

"Yes. So pipe down Kogitsune, I'm seeing how Ishi-nii move, he's _quite smooth_. Our dear big brother _aha ha ha ha~_ "


	2. Sleep Over

Notes :

You see, sleep over is something that you enjoy.

Especially when the cute lion with a cute blushing face is the one who will sleep beside you.

Happy papa Ishi is happy.

.

.

.

Ps : And another drabble, same warning as before but I hope you'll enjoy it!

.

.

.

.Sleep Over.

By : Leche82

.

.

Bad idea.

It's really bad idea agreeing a sleepover in your room. Not because you don't wanna have some bounding time with fellow sword, but think about it again.

There's Awataguchi entire clan, along with the rest of entire tantou and the tiny one. Ichi and Iwatooshi's there too, playing as their nanny. That's a plus two big body along with small body. In one tiny (ok, not that tiny but can you imagine it?) room.

And did he already say that they're all playing pillow war?

Yeah.

Don't get him wrong. Shishio's a wild and free spirit, he get along with all sword and can act like a big brother despite his features. But tonight he just wanna sleep, tired from a map 5-4 sortie and some medium injuries on his head. So he wanna have a nice chat before sleep and bam, awake in a bliss.

Most definitely not like this.

"Waaa watch out Shishio-san!"

He look back upon Akita's warning and it's too late. Hotarumaru pillow smash attack successfully hit his head (the injured one), leaving him groaning in pain and a sudden black out following it.

The last thing he hear is some worried shriek from the tantou squad.

"Aw daammmmnnn Hotachan your pillow smash is as strong as ever! "

"Aawwwhh I don't mean it! Shut it Aizen! "

"I'm so not want to get hit by that, biologically hur-"

"Yagen-kun shut up."

"But see even tachi like Shishio-san can passed out after it!"

"That's because it hit his head okay stop panicking like that Maeda-"

"Oh no will it went to serious injuries?! "

"NO no no no not like that gokota-"

"Naw shut it you all, Iwaaaaa bring Shishio-san to Ishi-nii~"

And oh no. Please not that.

.

.

After what it seems like a long time, the lion's finally awake. Shishio can feel soft pillow, warm blanket and another warmth body keeping him relax. Oh it's feels so good.

Except that one.

Another warmth body.

He blinks fast and sit down. Cursing during the process because of sudden pain in his head.

"Are you alright, Shishio-kun?"

Oh he know this voice.

"...Ishikirimaru-san, ouch, oh uhh.. I'm alright, head injury, just dizzy you know,"

"U-huh. "

"Right and uh.. How did I end up here? I mean the last thing I remember is a pillow.."

"Oya you remember that. Indeed a pillow, Hotaru-chan hit you with a pillow, quite hard and right into this.. "

The oodachi sit besides him, rolling up his wakufu's sleeve and pats a new gauze around his head.

"Auch.. "

"Oh pardon me.. "

"No no no no I.. I just remember how that pillow hit me.. I guess Hotaru killing blow is very effective even with a pillow! Hahaha! "

Ishikirimaru join him in a small laugh. Telling Shishio about how the others worried, how Gokotai almost faint while crying, it took Ichi to calm the little tiger, even aruji come and asked how's the lion doing.

"Seriously Gokochan? "

"They're worried about you.. But I already tell them that you'll be fine, although I insist aruji to forbid you to go sortie or expedition for a while. "

"Aww that's suck.."

Ishikirimaru chuckle.

"Now now, you need a rest. Get back to sleep, okay? "

Shishio's just about to nod when he realize another thing.

"Wait.. Here? "

"If you don't mind sharing the same futon with me. I tell you there's still a pillow war going on, you just fainted for two hours. "

"...uggh those little kids.. "

Shishio shake his head, eyeing the gentle smile from Ishikirimaru and mumble. Just aware that only he and the oodachi inside the room.

"Where.. where's Mikazuki-san and Kogi-kun? "

"Out, still doing the sortie. They'll be back in the morning."

A faint blush from Shishio.

"If you mind, I'll just sleep in the infirma-"

"Oh please no-I mean no, it's your room and your futon. So I.. I.." he gulp. "I... I don't mind sleepingwithyou.. "

And finishing his word in a quick mumble. Looking down while playing with his fingers.

"Don't worry, I don't trash around in my sleep.. "

Upon hearing that, Shishio laugh a bit.

"So sleep, and if you bored I asked aruji before to allow you have some sparing time tomorrow.. "

"Oh really? That's cool then!"

"I'll be your sparing partner if you don't mind? "

"Not at all, thank you Ishikirimaru-san! "

"Drop the 'san' or just Ishi-san is fine.. "

"Uhh.. o-okay Ishi.. san.."

"Yosh.. "

.

.

.

.

.

"Mind telling me what are you doing here Ima-"

"Ssshhhhh pipe down Iwaaaaa!"

"And here I've been looking where you missing, peeping is not good Ima-"

"I'll tell you the detail later ok Iwa no shuuush, I must seeee it! It's even more rare than having Mikazuki-nii coming home! And he's even petal five can you imagine that."

"...right, I'll tell Mika-nii and Kogi-chan later."


End file.
